Trust
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU ending for Diamonds are Forever. As much as I liked the ending I thought Mike and Jo deserved a moment. Mike and Jo talk at the hospital post ep.


Title: Trust  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Post ep; one-shot  
summary: Mike and Jo talk after she's taken to the hospital AU

"Hit the middle of the barricade..."Henry Morgan instructed.

"I swear to God Doc you better be right about this."Detective Mike Hanson muttered darkly.

Mike held his breath as he and Henry listened to the cell phone. Jo Martinez was one of Mike's longest lasting partners. He suspected it was their high solve rate that kept them together. Now Mike prayed that he'd see Jo again.

"What are you doing? You'll kill us both."Dunn exclaimed over the phone.

"I'm right there with you, Jo."Henry urged.

The car's engine accelerating echoed through the now silent bull pen. Mike knew he'd never forget it. Then seconds later the unmistakable sound of impact. Breaking glass, crunching metal...

"Jo?"Henry called anxiously.

Only silence answered.

"Jo?!"Henry tried once more his voice going up an octave.

When the line went dead a few seconds later Mike forced himself to breathe. He snatched the receiver of the nearest land line and hit the speed dial for dispatch.

"This is Detective Hanson patch me through to the first responders to the crash on Mosholu."Hanson ordered.

Mike listened then gave his badge number.

"My partner Jo Martinez was driving."Hanson explained in a tight voice."She was being held at gunpoint."

Mike waited as his information was relayed. He glanced over and saw Henry still staring at the now dark cell phone. Mike gently took it from the M.E.'s hand and set it on the desk. The bull pen remained quiet. Mike put the call on speaker after putting the receiver down.

"I know I was right..."Henry muttered quietly.

"This is Captain Neller NYFD we're just coming on the scene now."A deep male voice broke the silence."One victim thrown clear of vehicle."

Mike swallowed hard and ducked his head. Images of his partner's broken and bloody body...

"No."Henry whispered.

"We have the driver."Neller continued."Alive but unconscious. She does not appear to be seriously injured."

"Thanks Captain."Mike commented with relief."The passenger is he alive?"

"No."Neller replied tersely."Sorry but I need to go medics just showed up."

"Understood."Mike acknowledged."Can you let me know what hospital?"

"Will do. Neller out."The firefighter replied.

The silent squad room exploded into cheers and applause. Mike leaned heavily against the desk. Henry's crazy plan had worked; Jo was alive. Mike met the M.E.'s gaze and shook his head in amazement.

"One of these days; Doc your luck's going to run out."Hanson stated solemnly.

"Perhaps."Henry agreed a smile breaking across his face. "But not today. Let's go see Jo."

Together the two men left the squad room.

* * *

"You took ten years off my life; you know that?"

Jo glanced at her partner as Mike stood just inside the door of her hospital room.

"We're even then."Jo commented."Did the same for me when I realized you were shot."

It'd been two hours since Jo had arrived at the hospital. Henry had made it clear that her protests at being admitted would be overruled. The M.E had only left ten minutes before after a call from Abe. Henry had been by her side every minute until then. Jo was too tired to analyze it.

"Henry figured out Dunn shot me."Mike was saying as he sat in the visitor's chair."Something about angles."

Jo winced. She should have seen Dunn's corruptness much earlier.

"He fooled a lot of people."Mike said seeing her reaction.

Jo nodded not knowing what to say.

"I almost shut it down."Hanson said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"Jo asked confused.

Her brain was simply too tired to focus.

"Henry."Mike continued with a sigh.

Jo nodded she had heard her partner's protests over the cell phone. She'd heard the astonishment, worry and fear. The same things she'd been feeling when she'd wrestled with trusting Henry.

"He's never led us astray before."Jo reasoned as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

"I know."Mike agreed quietly. "He was risking your life, Jo. A foot or two off and..."

Reaching over Jo covered Mike's free hand with her right one. She squeezed it and they sat in silence for several minutes.

"I know I said I'm not good at this."Mike stated as he met Jo's gaze. "But you know you're family to me; right?"

Jo smiled and nodded.

"Thought I was going to have to break in a new partner there for a minute."Mike continued grimly. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Goes both ways."Jo replied sincerely feeling tears start and she blinked them back. "You're family to me too. Let's agree to no more hospitals for awhile; okay?"

"Deal."Hanson replied with a smile as he sat up sliding his hand away.

Jo saw Mike wince at the movement though he tried to hide it.

"Go home."Jo urged. "Get some rest."

"Yeah, think I will."Mike agreed as he stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mike?"Jo called as he reached the door.

Her partner turned and met her gaze.

"Thank you."Jo said quietly. "You and Henry; saved my life. Dunn would've shot me."

A shadow of sadness mixed with something Jo couldn't quite place crossed Mike's face. He nodded as he opened the door.

"What partner's are for."Mike stated with a faint smile and then stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

Jo stared at the closed door for a long moment letting the tears escape. The last few days had been hard with memories of Sean surfacing. Things she thought she'd put away; shoved to a part of her mind to deal with at a later point. Combined with the being held at gun point by a fellow officer was enough for Jo to give herself a few moments to release the emotion. As she composed herself Jo sniffled and reached for a kleenex. She thought again of Henry and Mike and knew she was truly lucky to have them watching her back. Mike was right they were family and Jo treasured having both men in her life. A few minutes later Jo rested her head against the pillow; seconds later she was asleep.

end


End file.
